User talk:199.21.87.250
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the File talk:7th Birthday Day-2.png page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Nyastara (talk) 18:46, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Creating articles Hy there, I think what you wanted to create is a so called "Blog post" (users can write comments to your post) which can only be created by registered users, but what you created instead were 2 new wiki articles. If you have any suggestions for new dragons I think it would be best when you submit this requests on the Dragon Cave Forum. ;) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 20:02, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Submitting suggestions Hy there, first - sorry I just had to add a two hour block since I really feared that you're a little over excited and keep edditing and recreating pages wich were deleted till I get cross eyed. I didn't block you because you did something bad, but to slow you down a little bit since I get the feeling you don't really know how to work with the wiki. ;) If you want to answer this message do it here on this page by either clicking the "leave a message" button or the small "Edit" next to the headline of my message. (you can still edit your talk page aka this page here) Suggestions for new dragons wouldn't really get any attention here on the wiki since all the artists do the spriting work on the forums. ;) And the wiki has never hosted any dragon suggestions ... since they're done on the forums. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 20:42, May 25, 2013 (UTC) *Ok, I just found a message of you on another Users talkpage...and there you confirmed my assumption that this is your first time on the wiki. Please read the two messages I wrote you above and then you can answer on this page. And we can look at this together and work something out, ok? greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 20:50, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Ooops,,,,sorry if I got a bit over the top re: posting this little thing,but Im not really hyper or wierded out,just not at all "able to work /understand much of the type of editing/coding you use to give info to members), My bad...Im a bit stubborn,kept doing it over as I was sure it was still somewhere in wiki,but...since I lost it,I would just" re-do it" & THEN search about until I could find original & errrrr....delete or somehow edit it(DOH!) Well....it works for most part in other areas of forum/pc threads!Im just not a real expert on the meanings of the correct headers that wiki uses,my apologies!My BF who IS an expert saw a bit of this and was ready to wrench keyboard away from me,which is what made me stop playing & go BACK & find your messages finally!!Im sorry if my posting put you in a fearful(oh geez)mood,but breathe easy,Im now trying to take time & understand fully & not just think I know whats what(*blushing furiously) Rockin' On P.S. I wont write again until I hear or see a message post from you,ok?hope THIS was done correctly! *Hey there again, Yay you did great! And yes you did it correctly. :D I would love to get back to you now, but it's sooo late where I live that I would like to postpone this conversation till tomorrow. I hope that's ok with you, because I think I won't be able to keep my eyes open for more than just finding my way to bed and drifitng off to my dream weirdoland. ;) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 21:37, May 25, 2013 (UTC)